


Leader of the Pack

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Bullies, Don't mess with Chris, Friendship, The Seven AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Everyone should know not to mess with Chris. But some folks need a bit more persuasion. One Liner set in The Seven AU. Another short from my own self-challenge, to use dialog from the show.





	Leader of the Pack

Hey Everybody, I seem to be on a roll here with these One Liners! Or, it could simply be that I'm a little obsessed. ;) Either way, lol. Here's another one! I hope you enjoy!

***The Seven* AU**

The husky teenager stepped towards his target and with a fierce shove, sent the younger boy tumbling. JD hit the ground, skittering backwards, and glared at the blonde haired football player.

"What's your problem, Anderson?" he snapped, jumping to his feet, hands balling into fists.

"You're the problem, Dunne." The over sized teenager advanced on JD, "You and your big mouth."

Lifting his chin, JD stood his ground, ignoring Buck's voice in his head telling him if you're going to be stupid you better be brave.

" _I wouldn't do that._ " JD whipped his head back, a deep sigh escaping him at the sotto voice of their unofficial leader. "C'mere, JD." Chris added softly, his gaze never leaving the linebackers.

"Ain't got nothing to do with you, Larabee."

Chris gave a slight nod of his head as JD moved to his side, the younger boy's eyes wide with adoration and relief. "Think it does."

Rolling his shoulders, Nevin turned to face Chris. "So what are you gonna do about it, cowboy?"

Chris relaxed his stance just slightly, though his look turned dark. "Did he just call me a cowboy, JD?"

Dusting off his pants, and trying not to grin, JD nodded, "I think he did, Chris."

"At least once." Ezra's voice came from behind Chris, followed by Josiah's deep baritone, as the two stepped out from behind the dugout, "He hates that."

The bully's eyes widened as he took in the other boys and Chris gave a lazy grin. " _Did_  you just call me a cowboy?"

Shaking his head, Nevin took a small step back. "No...just...that little rat-" the teen glared at JD before looking back at Chris, "This ain't your fight." he growled, moving forward again.

"Is now." Chris returned, pushing a wide eyed JD behind him and stepping face to face with the oversized ball player.

Pulling JD further back, Josiah gave him a cursory once over. "You alright, John Daniel?"

"Course, 'Siah. Ain't a baby." JD pulled away and looked back at Chris, "Dumb jock.  _Nobody_  messes with Chris."

"Bet Chris takes him?" Ezra asked with a glance at Josiah. Crossing his arms, the preacher leaned against the beat up wall of the outbuilding.

"Naturally."


End file.
